1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a mechanical delay timer that is arranged to turn a light switch or other electric switch on or off after a pre-set interval.
More specifically, this invention relates to a mechanical delay timer that operates the existing switch mechanism of either a toggle or a rocker switch to allow the switch to be turned on and to then turn the switch off after a pre-set interval.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous devices for controlling individual lights and appliances to turn them on or off at pre-set times. Those devices typically are electromechanical in operation and may employ a small electric motor to change the position of a switch in series with the light or controlled appliance. That arrangement requires a power source which usually is a connection to the same source as supplies the light or appliance or both. A drawback to such devices is that they cannot be used for control of a prior installed conventional wall switch.
There are also devices that can operate the switch mechanism of a conventional toggle wall switch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,376 which describes a timed actuator for a conventional toggle wall switch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,362 directed to a timer control device for a wall mounted toggle switch, and the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,601 which describes a mechanical delay timer. All of those prior patents are directed to devices which control operation of a conventional toggle switch. None have the capability of controlling the operation of either a rocker switch or a toggle switch or both.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a self-contained mechanical timer that can be secured to the cover plate of a conventional toggle or rocker type wall switch for timed actuation of the existing switch.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a spring driven, mechanical, timer control device which operates either a toggle or a rocker wall switch and mounts directly over the existing switch cover plate.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.